


A Very Merry Christmas

by Streep_Mulgrew



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food Poisoning, Santa's Elves, Secret Santa, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streep_Mulgrew/pseuds/Streep_Mulgrew
Summary: It officially December so you know what that means! 25 days of non-stop J/C fluff! Inspired by prompts. Some more juicy than others.





	1. Tinsel For Days

Character A and B, enemies, are chosen to prepare the company Christmas party   
-Set early in season one-  
________________________________________________________________________________

“Ah Captain, just the person I was looking for!”  
“Neelix, I’m really busy right now. I’m just here to get my coffee. Where… where is everyone?”

*crash*  
“Neelix! Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help me?” a voice called from afar. 

Janeway turned to see the aftermath of Christmas decorations crashing to the ground and her first officer covered in tinsel.

“Nice look there Commander.”  
“Ah... Captain, sorry, I didn’t see you there.”  
“Clearly,” she laughed. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it. I promised Kes I’d help her in the airponics bay. I look forward to seeing what you two come up with!”

“How did you get dragged into this?”

Chakotay pulled at his left ear.  
“He asked me to bring the decorations from the cargo bay here. And now I guess I’m stuck with setting up for the party. You?”

“I only came to get coffee.”

“Typical Neelix.”

“Well, Commander, you don’t strike me as someone with good decoration skills, and Christmas is my favourite holiday, so, I guess you're stuck with my help!”

“Sounds like a plan!”

Slowly approaching him, she whispered with a smirk, “Oh and commander.”  
“Yes, Captain?”  
Reaching up, she removed the tinsel from his hair. “Let’s start with decorating the mess hall and not you, hm?”


	2. Not So Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A’s best friend rigs secret Santa because they know A has a crush on B

“What took you so long?”  
“There are a lot of names to write out okay!”  
“Tom!”  
“What?!”  
“I can see something behind your back.”  
“B’Elanna, just…”

“Tom! Do you have the names ready?”  
“Yes, Captain. Commander, you go first.”

Tom could feel B’Elanna’s eyes burning into his back.

“Okay, let’s do this.”  
“No peeking Commander!”  
“Yes, Captain!”

Chakotay’s hand drew away from the bag. His sparkling brown eyes met a familiar blue pair.  
With a smirk, he remarked, “Okay, Captain your turn.”

“Just a second Captain, I don’t want to the ice in my drink to melt and ruin it!”

Tom quickly returned to B’Elanna, swapping the bag he had stashed behind her.  
“Tom!”  
“Shhhh, just trust me okay.”   
She smirked in return.

“Okay, Captain.”

Kathryn searched the bag for her secret Santa. She withdrew her hand once she had made her choice. Upon reading the name, her eyes met a familiar brown pair.

Returning to his drink, to yet again swap bags, Tom caught B’Elanna’s eyes.

“This better work Tom”


	3. Santa’s helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A works as Santa's helper, B has a small sibling/child

A smile was brought to Kathryn’s face as she walked through Voyager’s festive corridors.

“Ah, Captain! Just the person I was looking for!”  
“What can I do for you Neelix?”  
“I know it’s only Christmas Eve, but our youngest passenger only had one wish for Christmas and I thought it would be very fitting if you could take this to her.”  
“Of course Neelix.”

~

Kathryn didn’t have to wait long before the doors open to Sam and Naomi’s quarters. The lights were dim and Kathryn sneaked her way through.  
“Hello?”  
“Shhh…”  
“Where… Chakotay?”  
“Sam’s on the night shift. She’s not long fallen asleep.”

Kathryn took in the sight before her. Naomi’s sleeping head resting on her First Officer’s knee. She took a seat next to them.  
“I’ve brought her an early Christmas present.”   
She stroked Naomi's head, easing her awake. Chakotay caught Kathryn’s eye’s in the light.

Slowly, the young girl stirred.  
“Captain…”  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got something for you.”

Naomi sat up between Kathryn and Chakotay.  
“Go ahead, open it,” he whispered.

Naomi carefully unwrapped her gift. Her eyes sparkled as she realised what it was.  
“My very own Captain’s uniform! I’m going to try it on.”

Hoping off the lounge, Naomi quickly ran into her bedroom.  
Chakotay moved closer to Kathryn, placing an arm around her.  
“Chakotay…,” she warned.   
“Shhh… It’s Christmas Kathryn.”

Together, they sat there in silence, waiting for their youngest crew member to return.   
“It fits! I’m really the Captain’s assistant now!”

As Naomi ran into the room, she was stopped by the slight in front of her.   
Kathryn’s sleeping head had fallen onto Chakotay’s shoulder and his sleeping head rested on hers.

A grin spread across the young girls face.  
“Naomi to Neelix.”  
“Yes, Naomi.”  
“Thank you for making my Christmas wish come true.”


	4. Dante's Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A is desperate to find a particular item as a present for someone but its sold out. B helps

Her eyes move up and down every item on the shelf, but they are not catching it.

Suddenly, a voice from behind startled her.  
“Ma'am, can I help you?”

Still searching, she gave the man the PADD, eyes remaining on the selves.  
“I’m looking for that. I have been to every shop within a 20-mile radius and they all tell me the same thing.”  
“That’s it’s sold out?”  
“Precisely! Do you have any left?”  
“Why tell me, Kathryn, why would you be looking for a copy of Dante's Inferno?”

Startled by the question, she turned, eyes softening at the view.  
“Chakotay! I’m sorry I-”  
“You were concentrating. But why are you looking for it?”

Her eyes fell to her hands  
“I...I… I know how much you enjoy reading and I wanted you to have a copy. We haven’t seen each other much since we got home, and I wanted to surprise you with an early Christmas gift.”

Their eyes met.  
“Not to sound strange Kathryn, but I would much rather read your copy.”  
“Oh, and why is that?”  
“Because then I get to spend more time with you.”


	5. Working through the holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A and B are co-workers, but they barely know each other. They have to work through the holidays

The turbo lift doors opened and the dashing First Officer stepped onto the bridge. He noticed only 6 officers on the bridge but was not surprised given the day. Though he was surprised to see someone sitting in the Captain’s seat.

“Ah, Commander! Sit down and have some Christmas treats. Neelix just dropped them off.”

A puzzled look grew on his face.

“Is there something wrong?”

He tugged down on his earlobe.  
“It’s just that I thought I would have the bridge today. You deserve the day off, Captain.”

“No one should spend Christmas alone. We are already alone out here. Our first Christmas. Plus, I could use the distraction! Get to know you a bit more, I guess.”


	6. The tales of a burnt pot roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A and B meet in the ER on Christmas eve

His dark brown eyes searched the busy ED waiting room as Tom deserted him. Spend Christmas with the Paris’ they said. Babysit Miral they said. Help her wrap presents and end up with a toy thrown at your head.

Like usual during the holidays, ED was packed, barely an empty seat to be found. Cradling the ice pack to his head, Chakotay claimed a free seat. 

A voice behind him whispered in his ear, “Chakotay, we have to stop meeting like this.”  
He turned and was met with a sparkling smile.

“Kathryn, what are you doing here?”  
“Let’s just say I won’t be asked to host the family for Christmas Eve again! Phoebe’s got food poisoning.”  
“From your pot roast?”  
“Maybe…” she smirked. “What happened to you?”  
“Miral decided she would rather through toys at my face than help me wrap presents.”

She rolled her head back in amusement.   
“Maybe you might need help next time you babysit her.”  
“Or maybe I should stop having a reason to spend the holidays doing so.”  
“Maybe…”  
“Just as long as I don’t end up with food poisoning.”


	7. Gift wrapping 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A can't wrap gifts, B is their neighbour and helps

Chakotay was startled from his afternoon nap by a heavy object hitting the wall between his quarters and the Captains.

“Chakotay to Janeway.”  
*No response*

Panicked, Chakotay picked up the pace as he made the short journey to her quarters.  
He waited and waited, but she never opened her door.  
Blood pumping, his command overrides were about to come into use.

As the doors opened, there was his Captain, sitting on the floor in the middle of her quarters, surrounded by…. wrapping paper.

“Kathryn?”  
“No! Chakotay! Go away! I was ignoring you for a reason!”

He knelt down beside her as she attempted to hide what she was doing.  
He smirked when he realised.

“Stop it, okay! It was supposed to be a surprise! God, just like cooking, I can’t wrap presents to save myself.”  
“Here, let me help you.”  
“If I do, you will see what your gift is!”

She replicated his smirk.  
“Kathryn, I don’t care if your wrapping is the best in the Delta Quadrant or looks like a 2 year old did.”

She sighed whilst standing up and took the paper and the gift into her room before returning. She paused at the doorway, just staring.  
“Um, Kathryn. I might need a little help getting up from down here.”

She smirked as she gave him a hand, before their age and lack of balance got the best of them and they fell down together.


	8. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A’s ex will be at the Christmas party, B poses as their fiancé

Chakotay paused. He fingers stopped just shy of the bell. He took in the smell of roses coming from her garden. Getting inpatient about how late it was getting, he chimed.

“Just a minute,” a voice husked from inside.

“Kathryn! You're going to be late… We’re going to be late.”

There was no response.  
“Kathryn!”

The door opened.

Chakotay pulled at his left ear.  
“Are you… in your pyjamas Kathryn?”  
“Chakotay! Sorry, I didn’t realise it was going to be you they would send!”  
“You need to get ready. You were supposed to be there half an hour ago!’

She sighed and looked at the pile of outfits she’d already tried on.  
“But I have nothing to wear!”  
“That doesn’t look like nothing.”  
“I still have to do my hair!”  
“Kathryn, stop making excuses! What’s really going on?”

She let her weight fall down on her couch.  
“Mark.”  
“Mark?”  
“He is going to be at the Christmas party with his new wife.”  
”And does that make you feel uncomfortable?”  
“How would you feel Chakotay, turning up to a party all alone to find your ex there with someone else. What if Seven brought a date? How would you feel then hm?”  
“Actually, Seven contacted me to let me know that she is bringing someone. So we are both in the same boat Kathryn.”

“But how does it make you feel?” She was pacing now.

Attempting to calm her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“I’m happy for her, and you should be happy for Mark.”  
“I know. And I am. I just can’t help but feel-”  
“Alone? Remember Kathryn, I told you that you would never be alone. And I told you I would do whatever you needed to make your burdens lighter. So, let me go with you...as… as your date.”

Her eyes caught his.  
“Are you sure?”  
“I made a promise to you. One that I’m not about to abandon just because I’m not your first officer any more.”


	9. The Glorified Toaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vows to do something nice for a stranger during Christmas time. B is that stranger

“Damn!” 

Their quarters were a mess. The replicator was playing up again, at least, that was her excuse. 

Vegetarian lasagna. 

His favourite meal.

She promised him a nice surprise for Christmas. 

The doors opened.  
“Great!” she sighed. 

He smirked while pulling his ear.  
“Now, what’s all this.”  
“Oh, Chakotay! You're early! Damn!”  
“What are you trying to do?”  
“I wanted to cook your favourite meal, for your surprise remember!”  
“But let me guess, the replicator is playing up on you?”  
“Stop laughing Chakotay!”

He helped her stand.

“Now everything is ruined!”  
“Shhh,” he pulled her into his arms. “Everything is perfect.”  
“No! It’s not.”  
“It is. I already got my Christmas wish.”

She looked up into his eyes.  
“You.”


	10. The_Queen and 1st_Tay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A and B both sign up for Christmas pen pal project

~To The_Queen from 1st_Tay  
“Hello, it’s nice to meet you”~

~To 1st_Tay from The_Queen  
“Likewise”~

~To The_Queen from 1st_Tay  
“May I ask what you're wearing?”~

~To 1st_Tay from The_Queen  
“What! You guys are so typical”~

~To 1st_Tay from The_Queen  
“No no no wait! Okay then. What colour are you wearing?”

~To The_Queen from 1st_Tay  
“Salmon pink. What colour are you wearing?”

~To 1st_Tay from The_Queen  
“Grey. Are you in a nightgown?”

\--------

It all started a week ago. Neelix thought it would be a great idea for Christmas. Everyone’s name would go in a hat and the person they chose would be their pen pal for Christmas. A way for people to get to know new people on the ship they wouldn't usually normally. At least, that’s how it was supposed to work…

~To The_Queen from 1st_Tay  
“If you guess my favourite drink, I’ll write you how I’d want you to lick it off me!”~

~To 1st_Tay from The_Queen  
“Deal! Okay, vodka?”

~To The_Queen from 1st_Tay  
“Nope. Two more tries and your out!”~

~To 1st_Tay from The_Queen  
“Water?”~  
~To The_Queen from 1st_Tay  
“What! Are you serious! How boring! Last try!”~

~To 1st_Tay from The_Queen  
“Okay, what about coffee?”~

Kathryn let out a quiet giggle in her captain’s chair.  
“Everything okay Captain?”

Putting her mask back on, “Yes, fine Lieutenant, carry on.”

~To The_Queen from 1st_Tay  
“Damn! You got it!”

Chakotay’s PADD pinged. He blushed when he read it. Ever so slightly he turned to his Captain and caught her eyes. She realised immediately.

She threw her head back into her chair as Chakotay let out an awkward laugh.

“Are you serious! Chakotay, you are as mature as a 16 year old!” She whispered.  
“Like you can talk. And you made a promise!”


	11. Christmas has an effect on people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A and B broke up but now they meet a Christmas party

I still remember it all vividly. The way her voice husked. The way she questioned me, questioned us. Her eyes, the way they made me confess. Everything. 

As soon as she gave her first order in the Alpha Quadrant, I counted. I made it to 20. Longer than I thought she would last. And then she did it. She retreated like she always does. And I usually follow. Expect this time, I almost didn’t. 

I knew I would be the last person she would want to see, but that didn’t stop me. I was in autopilot and chiming at the ready room door. To my surprise, it opened. I’d been waiting for this moment for seven years, and here it was. But I had already lost hope. And she knew it. She knew it all. She poured her heart out. Her hopes, dreams and mistakes. She let it all go, but not in the way I had hoped she would at this moment. Most importantly, I knew I had let her down. I made a promise to be by her side and yet, where was I when we returned?

I begged for forgiveness, for her understanding, for a second chance but her eyes went cold.

So, you could understand why my heart beats faster as I approach the Christmas party venue. I’m told she knows. She knows that we broke up. She knows that I’ve mopped around with my tail between my legs. That I have been nothing but sorry for myself. On the other hand, I’m told she knows that I know. That I know she stays inside all day. That she’s taken a desk job. That she’s lonely. 

She’s full of surprises, that's for sure. For a start, her smile is warm, as is her eyes, as they meet mine when I enter the packed room. She’s wearing a festive jumper, which is very unlike her. And a red and green ribbon in her hair. 

All I can say is that the rest is history. Her low husky voice to my ear. Her questioning of my plans, of our plans. Her eyes, the way they make me given in. Everything.

Christmas has an effect on people.


	12. Mr Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A is working on Christmas day and B is lonely

Our first Christmas together Earthside and Starfleet’s got her at their beck and call. It feels like it’s been hours since she left for work but in reality, it's only been one. She won’t be home till after 6. 

There are only so many 20th century movies one can watch. I’ve paced this whole apartment, tried to call friends but they are all with family. 

Before I know it, I’m on my feet with pace. Headquarters is a quick 10 minute jog from here. And then there are the 5 staircases up to her office. Her assistant gets a shock when I arrive, probably because of the thing on my head and the sweat under my arms but the smirk I’m about to receive will be worth it. 

The doors slide open to her office. Like usual, she's got a coffee in one hand and a PADD in the other. I step closer, still waiting for her to notice. And then she does. And there’s that smirk! And that laugh.

“Someone got bored hm?” she husked as she lightly touched my red Santa hat.  
“I just missed you.”  
“Is that so Mr Claus?”


	13. The Angry Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A’s little sibling/child wants to meet their favourite celebrity/writer/person for Christmas. Character B is said “Christmas present”

“Aunty Kafryn! Aunty Kafryn.”

Kathryn sighed as her youngest niece ran laps around her living, almost knocking the Christmas tree over on several occasions. She dropped the PADD on the coffee table, bringing her attention to the young girl.

“Amy, Amy! Could you just slow down a minute? Please.”  
“Aunt Kafryn, whos that man?”

Caught off guard she stood up, “what man?”  
“That man!”

Kathryn suddenly realised who she was talking about.  
“In that picture! That’s him isn’t? The Anwe warrior.”

She signed. Her eyes swelled. New Earth. The day before they left. One of the happiest days in her life.  
“Yes, Chakotay.”  
“Cha...chako...chakotay?”  
“Yes, honey.”  
“I want to meet him!”  
“Why's that?”  
“Because he makes you happy in that picture and your sad so you need him to make you happy. Plus, he seems pretty cool! I know what I want for Christmas! I want to meet him! And I want you to be happy.”

For the first time in her life, Kathryn was speechless.

“You two are no good for each other!”  
“Mom!!!”

“Phoebe! You're early.”  
“Getting this little one present was easier than I thought.”  
“What?”  
“All she's talked about for weeks is that she wanted you to be happy for Christmas so,”

Phoebe turned, and the Angry Warrior walked in through the door.

Beaming, Amy looked up at her mother.  
“See! I knew it would work!”


	14. Alone for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A can’t travel to see their family on Christmas, so they invite their grumpy loner neighbour Character B.

He mopped. He mopped all day. At least that’s what it looked like from my window. It’s probably been three weeks now. Who ends a relationship just before Christmas?!

She came in the middle of the night. Slamming of doors, yelling. It disturbed me from my book. And now, he is grumpy. When he checks his letterbox every afternoon, still in his pyjamas, I almost feel sorry for him. And now, it’s almost like I’ve caught his misery as it’s me checking for the slight possibility that mail could be delivered on Christmas day, in, yes you guessed it, my pyjamas. 

The street is silent. Everyone busy celebrating. Not me though. Work last night and work tomorrow morning meaning I couldn’t travel home. A shadow moves around behind his windows. No one should be alone on Christmas. 

Against better judgement, I cross the threshold and am at his door. He answers surprisingly quickly.

“Your Kathryn yes? From across the street.”  
“Yes. Chakotay right?”  
He tugs on his earlobe. How could someone break up with that!

“I was thinking, you seem to be spending Christmas alone, and I am too, so I thought, maybe you could join me for lunch?”

He moves his eyes to the ground. Damn, I’m so out of line.  
His eyes move up to meet mine.  
“You know, I’ve noticed you watching me.”

My cheeks feel hot.

“And I thought you’d never ask. I’d loved to join you.”


	15. Decorations for days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B compete in Christmas house decoration.

Starfelt kept their promise. The Voyager crew was given accommodation in the same neighbourhood. It just so happened that Janeway and Chakotay were across the street from each other. 

Despite the close distance, they rarely saw each other. Various holidays passed but still no get-togethers. Though, they were both sending each other secret messages. Easter, 4th of July, Halloween. With each passing holiday, the decorations they both put up became more dramatic. 

Christmas was soon approaching.

Chakotay watched Kathryn in her living room from his. He watched as she struggled to decorate the Christmas tree. He laughed and tugged on his left ear. It was only the 1st of November. She clearly was planning something big.

Kathryn watched Chakotay in his living room from hers. She laughed as he attempted to decorate the biggest Christmas tree she had ever seen. It was only the 2nd of November. The holiday war had clearly begun.

Chakotay was still struggling to adapt to sleeping on earth and found himself wandering for food at 430AM. A bright light shined into his living room from across the street. It was Kathryn. She was covered in Christmas lights. He laughed as she tripped trying to untangle them.

Against better judgment, he crossed the street. There was no answer at her door. To his surprise, it was unlocked. In the 5 minutes, it took him to walk over, she had gotten herself in more mess.

He pulled on his right ear as he struggled to find the words.  
“Kathryn? Are you okay?” He struggled to hold back laughter.   
“Commander! Stop! It’s not funny okay!”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Clearly I wasn’t going to let you win Christmas! You already won Halloween.”  
“Here, let me help you.”

She took a step back.  
“Helping the enemy would not be wise.”  
“You're going to electrocute yourself.”

She gave in.  
“You know Kathryn, Imagine what it would be like if we combined our resources?”  
“We do work better as a team, don’t we?”


	16. Cookies galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B

“Janeway to Chakotay.”  
“Go ahead, Captain.”  
“Are you free?”  
“Yes, I just got off my shift.”  
“Meet me in my quarters.”  
“On my way.”

He could smell it before he even got close to her door.  
She’d been cooking.

He half expected smoke to come billowing out when the door opened.  
“Chakotay!” She smirked, “I've been baking!”  
“I can see that.”  
“I thought I’d make cookies for the crew, but I made too many. So I thought you might like some now!”

He accepted her cookie. Very slowly he bit into it. He tried his hardest not to react and upset her.  
Her expression dropped.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Kathryn, have you actually looked at the cookies?”

She glanced down at the tray.  
“Well, they are only a little burnt.”  
“Have you tried one?”

She picked one up, bit into it and immediately spat it out.  
“Damn! Why is it every time I try to cook something nice for other people it always turns out crap!”

“Hey, calm down,” he held her by the arm. “I’ll help you make a new batch.”


	17. Dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A has to dress up as Santa for Christmas.

“God! Who’s idea was this! You could fit three people in here!”

Chakotay smirked as he read one of the latest reports. Kathryn had been chosen as this years Santa at the Christmas party. He looked up as he heard something shuffling toward him from Kathryn’s bedroom. He was immediately overcome with laughter.

“Chakotay, stop it! It’s not funny!”

“I really hope the Doctor gets a shot of you tonight!”

Kathryn’s arms slumped to her side. The arms of the costume hit the ground. 

“This would clearly fit you better.”  
“What are you trying to imply?”  
“I...I…” Kathryn blushed as Chakotay smirked.

“Neliex to the Captain.”  
“Go ahead.”  
“We are ready for you.”  
With obvious no motivation, she replied, “On my way.”

“Shall I escort you Santa?”  
“Playing Santa’s little helper tonight Commander?”  
“I’m looking forward to taking that outfit off you later.”  
“Lucky for you, what’s underneath fits.”


	18. Kathryn and Chakotay to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B have to save Christmas.

“Ah Captain, why are we at red alert.”

Kathryn was seated on her couch drinking her coffee, not the usual statance for a Captain whose ship is at red alert. 

“Neelix.”  
“Neelix?” Chakotay pulled on his ear.  
“Neelix asked for it because he can’t find the Santa suit. So I thought I may as well help him, so I put the ship on red alert.”  
“I see.”  
“And Chakotay, maybe you should help too.”  
“Why don’t we just replicate a new one.”  
“You didn’t say that last year when I was forced to wear it and could barely walk as it was far too large for me.”  
“Kathryn…”  
“I know, we’re screwed.”

He took a seat down next to her.  
“We could just be honest.”  
“And what, tell him that it was torn apart when you were to inpatient to have sex!”  
“Well, your weren’t complaining at the time. Okay, let’s not tell him that.”  
“What if we say it got abducted by aliens!”  
“Seriously?”  
“Okay fine. You don’t seem to be coming up with anything.”  
“Kathryn stop. They know.”  
“What?”  
“They know.”  
“What do you mean they know. How?”  
“I overheard Tom and Neelix just before.”  
“And you didn’t think to tell me!”  
“I thought we were under a serious red alert!”  
“Tom!”  
“I bet you this is their way to get us to come clean.”  
“Well Commander, I guess there is only one way to save christmas.”


	19. The First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Character A’s first Christmas since a tragedy.

A simple message. That was all she sent. And it wasn’t even to him.  
“Commander, I have received a typed message from the Captain.”  
“Go ahead Tuvok.”  
“She wishes to inform you that she will be taking the day off and that you have the bridge.”  
“Thank you.”

The view out the view screen was clear. I returned to reading through reports.  
“Ensign, anything on long-range sensors.”  
“Nothing Sir.”

It was unlike the Captain to take a day off and to send a message through. 

Then it dawned on him.  
It was their first Christmas in the Delta Quadrant.  
He started to worry about her.  
“Tuvok, there is something I have to attend too. You have the bridge.”  
“Yes, Sir.”

-

He chimed but there was no answer. He waited 5 minutes before he chimed again. This time the doors opened.

Her quarters were pitched black.  
“Captain?”  
“Computer lights 30%. Commander, what can I do for you.”  
“Captain.” He paused to look at the ground. She was out of uniform. He’d never seen her out of uniform. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”  
“I didn’t realise that it was Christmas. No one should spend Christmas alone. And as your First Officer, I must attend to your burdens, so I’m here so you don’t have to spend the day alone.”  
“Chakotay.” She placed a hand on his arm. “You don’t have to do that.”  
“No, I know. But I’m going to.”


	20. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A returns to their birth-town for the holidays. Character B is their estranged childhood best friend

Kathryn couldn’t remember the last time she came home for the holidays. She usually volunteered to work on Christmas. She was one of a few who didn't have children so she thought it was fitting that she worked while her colleagues spent time with their offspring. But this year was different. Her boss had given her time off. Go home he said. Actually take a break he said. So, reluctantly, she did.

The heat immediately overtook her when she got out of the car. She’d forgotten how hot it got back home. As she walked up the drive, the heat wasn’t the only thing that overtook her. There he was. Sitting on the front steps. They hadn't spoken in years and here he was. 

“Hi there.”  
“Chakotay?”  
“Your mother insisted that I joined your family for Christmas, so here I am.”

Kathryn had forgotten how tantalising his dimples were. She vowed to herself never to give in to her feelings to him. Her father would never approve. But, her father has been dead for years and she wasn’t getting any younger. 

She accepted his stretched out hand. This was certainly going to be a Christmas she was never going to forget.


	21. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character B is pretending to be their friend’s lover for the sake of the friend’s family. Character A is said friend’s sibling.

Kathryn’s heart warmed when she saw Phoebe laughing on the lounge with, from what she gathered from his back, a very nice gentleman. She was thrilled that she appeared to find happiness. 

“Katie! You're here early this is-” he turned, “Chakotay.”

Her heart sank. Chakotay! Phoebe’s lover was Chakotay!

“I’m just going to help Mama. I’ll be back soon.”

They stared blankly at each other. That was until Chakotay broke and smirked.

“You’ve got some explaining to do Mister.”  
“Please. They begged me!”  
“They?”  
“They knew you’d say no to Christmas dinner. So your Mother came up with the idea.”  
“Idea?”  
“That if you knew your sister had met someone who made her happy, that you would come.”

Kathryn stared down at the ground.  
He went to grab her hand but she retreated.  
“Kathryn, if I’m being honest, it’s not totally a lie.” She looked up into his eyes. “At least from the way your Mom puts it. Your sister is happy because you are happy. Happy that we are home and that ‘we’ finally have a chance.”

“Well, this is a strange way of making it happen.”  
“So Kathryn, what do you say?”

She took his hand.  
“Let’s make Phoebe a little jealous hm?”


	22. Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A loses a bet and has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas.

“So who lost the most bets over the year?”

Tom scanned the PADD. His eye’s stopped when he read the name.

“Well go on! Tell us!” Harry bugged.

“It’s the Captain.”

“The Captain?” Chakotay questioned.

“She only made two bets and lost them both.  
“What did she bet on?”  
“That Commander Chakotay could go two weeks without crashing a shuttle and that Commander Chakotay could go two weeks without being injured on an away mission.”

“Well, She’s got a lot of faith in you!” Harry bat him on the back as he walked away.

“So um Tom,” he tugged on his ear, “What’s the consequence?”

“She has to wear a different ugly Christmas sweater every day till Christmas.”  
“I see. Tom, if you don’t mind, I think I should be the one to tell her.”  
“Agreed. And, good luck.”  
“Ah, Thanks. I think I’m going to need it!”

~

Her quarters were almost pitch black.  
“Kathryn?”  
“Down here Chakotay.”

She was curled up under a blanket, reading, on her couch.   
Chakotay’s stomach dropped. He knew she was not going to take this well.

“Please, sit.” She looked up at him. “What's that?”  
He cleared his throat, “You new uniform.”  
“My what?”  
“You were at the bottom of the leaderboard for this year's bets.”

She ran a hand through her hair, “I knew I shouldn't have entered in that.”  
“You clearly had so much faith in me!”  
“Don’t I always! Pass it to me.”

He watched as she stripped off her grey undershirt and replaced it with the horrid Christmas shirt.  
“Happy?”

“I liked it better just before you had-” He was stopped by her book hitting in the face as she stood.

“You can sleep on the couch tonight Commander.”

~

Chakotay stood at Harry’s station, assisting him.  
The turbolift doors open.  
“Good morning gentleman.” 

Kathryn took her seat, looking back to smirk at Chakotay as she did.

“How did you-”  
“Ensign, never you mind about that.”


	23. Thursdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters A and B have a snowball fight

“Computer, locate Commander Chakotay.”  
“Commander Chakotay is in Holodeck one.”  
“Of course he is,” she whispered. “It’s Thursday.”

Thursday. The night Chakotay usually does a few rounds in the boxing ring.

Kathryn steadied her breathing before she entered. She always found Chakotay in his boxing gear very distracting.

*Smack!*

Kathryn suddenly gained goosebumps and now her face was covered in snow.

She wiped her eyes to see her attacker, who was then in return, lasered by her death stare.

“Captain! Sorry! I thought it was Tom!”

She wasn’t about to let him get away with that.

*Smack!*

“Oh, sorry Commander, my bad.”

“No, that’s okay. I deserved that.”

Kathryn turned around to take in her surrounds.

“Very different from your usual Thur-” *Smack!*

Chakotay could barely contain his smirk.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Really… It’s on Commander.”

Before he knew it, she was filling her arms with snowballs, and depositing them on his face. He managed to get her back after everyone she gave him.  
It didn’t take long until they both were completely covered, unable to see and stumbled down together.

“Sorry, Kathryn.”  
“For what?” 

She propped herself up on her elbows, leaning slightly over Chakotay.

“For starting this, and probably ruining your uniform.”

She wiped the snow away from his face.

“Don’t be sorry. I had fun.”  
“You must be freezing.”  
“A little.”  
“Here.”

He gathered her up in his arms, placing kisses in her hair. To his surprise, she held him tight.

“What’s with that look?”  
“I thought you would have pulled away.”  
“It’s Christmas Chakotay. And sometimes, I just want to be held.”

And with that, her soft lips met his.


	24. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A doesn’t feel the Christmas spirit but Character B, who lives above them, keeps playing Christmas carols really loud.

One of the few things I have learnt about Kathryn Janeway during Voyager’s first year lost is that she’s not a big fan of Christmas. Everyone has a wreath on their quarters' door except the Captain. I thought maybe it was because she was missing home but Tuvok tells me it’s always been the case and Tom said she’d always skip out of going to his father’s Christmas parties. Maybe she just hasn’t met the right festive person. I could be that person. No wait, I am that person. My role as first officer means that I have to make her burdens lighter, so that means lighting her Christmas Spirit. 

I’ve got to say, I’m pretty happy with how my decorations turned out in my quarters. I fit right in in my Christmas sweater and Santa hat. 

“Computer play playlist Chakotay xmas 25 alpha.”

There is nothing better than 20th century Christmas tunes. And you know what, there is nothing better than hearing Christmas tunes from a distance.

“Computer raise volume to 20”.

I pour myself a drink and wait for my reply. The bulkheads are literally shaking. 

“Janeway to Chakotay. What the hell are you trying to do over there!”  
I can barely hear her voice over the com, so you could say I didn’t hear it.

Was that my door chime? No, must of been the music.

And there she is. Advantages of being the Captain I guess.

“Computer mute music!”  
“Hey! I was enjoying that!”  
“And I was not!”  
“Come on Captain! It’s Christmas!”

I think… did I… no!   
“Wait… Did I just see a smile.”  
She tried to turn.  
“Chakotay!”  
“Come on! Just one dance!”  
Her eyes told me my answer.  
“Computer play music and decrease volume to 7.”


	25. Christmas Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A overhears Character B’s Christmas wish and decides to fulfil it

“Chakotay personal log; We have arrived back on the ship after the Kazon took over and left us on a planet. Kathryn and I have barely had any time to talk since we got back from New Earth. It’s Christmas this weekend, and all I want for Christmas is for Kathryn to open up to me more and be by my side.”

The holodeck was the most unusual place to record a personal log. Kathryn was surprised that he hadn’t heard her walk through the doors. Or when she quickly left when she heard his Christmas wish.

He was right though, she thought as she hurried back to her quarters. They needed to talk. Would forming a relationship with him really affect the ship?

She poured herself a glass of white and sat herself down under the stars. She always felt so lonely in her quarters. She missed the company she had on New Earth. Maybe, just maybe, she could give Chakotay what he wanted. There was still three days till Christmas, so she had plenty of time.

Chakotay’s quarters were cold and dark. Not even his small Christmas tree could brighten his spirit. He missed the source of warmth he had on New Earth. 

As Christmas approached, both Kathryn and Chakotay felt more empty than one should at this time of year. 

Kathryn had chosen to extend her shift on the bridge to let other members of her crew enjoy the Christmas Eve party.

Midnight struck as she made her way back to her quarters. Something stopped her from keying in her code. Her signature smirked appeared and she walked the short distance to where her heart truly belongs. 

He answered his door almost immediately.  
“Kathryn? Can I help you?”  
“Maybe,” she husked as she approached where he was sitting on the couch, “But maybe I can help you.”  
“What do you mean?”

She sat down next to him, fidgeting with her hands.  
“We need to talk.”  
“I know.”

Their eyes met, and she jumped. Their lips met in a flash of light. He reciprocated by deepening the kiss. Her hands moved through his hair. They broke, seeking air.

“I thought you said you want to talk.”  
A girlish giggle arose from Kathryn. 

“I wanted to make sure you got your Christmas wish first.”  
“My Christmas wish? How?”  
“I’m sorry Chakotay. I walked in on you when you were on the holodeck the other day recording your log. I overhe-”

He cut her off with a kiss. Making promises between connections.  
“I love you, Kathryn.” “I'll be here for you.” And then finally, “are you sure?”

She broke away, staring into his dark eyes.  
“I’ve never been sure of anything in my whole life. I’ve felt like something has been missing since we got back to Voyager.

He held her hands close to his chest.  
“Merry Christmas Kathryn.”  
“Merry Christmas Chakotay. And, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
